User blog:Mooneffects/SHARPFIRE MOMENTS
because we all know it's our OTP ship to satisfy my inner shipper i will write some adorkable sharpfire moments before they break up in sharptalon's vengeance lol LOOK THE SHARPFIRE ART ARRIVED TYSM NIBBY sharpfire cuddling uwu Sharptalon found himself inviting Phoenixfire over to his nest one harsh leaf-bare night. At first it was out of pure concern for his mate, as blizzards had become more frequent over the days and most cats were freezing in their nests alone. So when Phoenixfire came over to his nest, Sharptalon was delighted as finally he himself could stop worrying and also freezing. wip uwu sharpfire leader ceremony (SPOILERS AHEAD!!!) SPOILERS FOR SHARPTALON'S VENGEANCE AHEAD Phoenixfire climbed up to the Starpool, weary and exhausted from the many trials he endured. Kestrelflight nudged him up, a concerned look in his bright sparkling green eyes. Phoenixfire heaved himself up and finally saw the glimmering, clear waters of the Starpool. He never knew this day would come. He didn't know how a day could come without his mate. Still, the grief-stricken deputy pushed his nose to the surface of the Starpool, and in a blinding flash of starlight and a swirl of stars, nine cats appeared. Nine achingly familiar cats. As Phoenixfire's gaze scanned the row of cats, he froze as his gaze rested on an all-too familiar shape. It was his mate, Sharptalon. Phoenixfire tried to suppress his feelings and curled his lip in an angry grimace, instead thinking about all the horrible crimes Sharptalon committed. “What are you doing here?” he snarled at Sharptalon, his voice laced with scorn. “I thought a traitor like you deserves to be in the Dark Forest.” Sharptalon’s eyes flashed with hurt and Phoenixfire’s knew he had touched a sore spot. Yet Sharptalon kept quiet, forbidden to speak out of turn. Hawkstar’s glimmering shape materialized in front of Phoenixfire, and the former leader rested his tail tip on Phoenixfire’s shoulders. “Peace, my dear friend. You may not know this, but in his final days he was possessed by the ancient spirit Jaggedstar. The crimes he committed while living was Jaggedstar’s doing and manipulation, not of his own accord. His heart is true and his loyalties lie here. That is why he is here and not condemned to a life in the Dark Forest.” Phoenixfire’s shoulders sagged with relief. His mate was not as evil as he feared. Then his shoulders drooped even more with sadness as a fresh wave of grief and regret washed over him. “I shouldn’t have killed you...” he rasped. Sharptalon shook his head sadly, and when Hawkstar nodded at him, he spoke. Phoenixfire felt longing as he heard the voice he had not heard for far too long. “You should have and I’m glad you did. What kind of horrors could I have committed, if I was still alive and Jaggedstar in my body? I could not bear the thought of betraying you yet again.” Sharptalon’s mew cracked, and Phoenixfire knew he must have been reminiscing about Wrenflight’s murder on that fateful day. Phoenixfire straightened a little. “You don’t hate me?” “I could never,” Sharptalon mewed quietly, so quietly that Phoenixfire had to strain to hear. “I loved you and still do, Phoenixfire.” Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)